Is it?
by daniphantomforlife
Summary: I can t think of a really cool title but this is just a one shot and I anyone wants to make this into a full story has to contact me


Disclamer:I don`t own Undertale or Flowerfell or Harry potter

* * *

 **Frisk P.O.V**

The monsters that had killed me ever single one of them had no idea what I`ve gone threw in my life. They had No idea of the resets the lodes the saves...And yet no matter how many times they have killed me I don`t care I know that they have some good inside of them just...like...Sans... Sans one of my few true friends in my life.

I knew that I was dying no matter what they did I will still dye in the end it was how I was always meant to go helping people ans showing them the light... Before I climed the mounten I was a wreck my best friends had just bytrade me and tryed to kill me...

My time is soon going to be up , but before I go I had to tell the story of my life I tell sans to wright what I say and he douse though not knowing why , I tell him about my childhood (But not saying it was mine) I tell him about my school I tell him about my parents . It makes me smile knowing that someone will know about my life before I dye.

when we get to the end I know that all the boss monsters are there I smile at them and then I start singing using the last bit of my magic to show my memerys of the Underground even the resets , lodes and saves.

I just hope that they Understand.

I didn`t know what

I fell into

I know I can`t go back

I can tell that the monsters are counfused as to why I was singing.

Every reset I have tryed to

So what else can i try

here in the end I just might die

Sans was looking horrafide at the thought I was dyeing.

down here I cannot play by your rules

I guess that means I`m playing out the part of a fool

try again , you can stop this cruelty

or add another flower blinding me

The monsters were wondering where the flower`s came from. Toreal knew that her child didn`t have that meany when she met her.

I know you can kill me , your all able

I`m slowly dying and slowly being tangled

Sans and Flowey had tears running down there faces.

If I could reach the end I could set you

all free

but with each death it is harder to see

The monsters that killed her wanted to know what death`s I was talking about

floweys trying to help and trying his best

I just wish you all would give me a rest

I know who you are

you have seen me for who I am

Sans gave a tiny smile at that

I know in one if these resets

you will soon become my friend

That tiny smile soon became a little bigger

Maybe in the end you will finally see

you can have your freedom if you

would simply stand by me

I know you can kill me , your all able

I`m slowly dying and slowly being tangled

If I could reach the end I could set you

all free

but with each death it is harder to see

I`m all by myself , I just need you here

fighting through the pain and the tears

Sans felt guilt he was part of the reason I was dyeing and in so much pain

I need you with me

cannot keep fighting

I am almost out of time

Sans and flowey`s eye`s widend

I am made of love..love

Please help me save you

The boss monsters wanted to know why I wanted to save them

Love...love...love...

Just know that I love you

They were all shocked because after every thing they had done this human was willing to forgive them and say they loved them

Love...love...love...

And here`s my soul for you

They were even more shocked that the human was giving up there soul or them to go free

Love...love...love...

"Sweetheart Please don`t be doing what I think your doing" Sans said with tears in his eye`s

"I`m sorry but even before I fell down here I was dying , you have to understand all my life I have been sick but if me dying can help someone then I don`t care that it`s me dying... At least I`ll get to see my mom , dad , and uncle Padfoot again"( Anyone gease who it is know) I said

"Sweetheart please no you can`t die" Sans was begging me

"I`m sorry sans you know that story I told you to right" I ask`t

"Yeah sweetheart I`ve got it right hear" He said

"That sans right there is the story of my life I want all of you to read it when I`m gone" By this time my voice was nothing more then a wisper. Then I said one last thing before I died "Thank you sans for being a friend to me."

Then my eye`s closed from behind the flower`s and I drifted of to sleep one last time.

Or was it...

* * *

Yes I don`t own anything wish i did but enjoy

This was just a little oneshot I did a while ago and never posted it so here it is


End file.
